Goodbye Josh Wilcox
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: The Rooney's will be moving to California, but before they do Parker needed to see Josh and threaten him not to screw up Voltage good name. However, things do not go as he originally planned.


Author Note - This story you are about to read was gifted to me as a birthday gift. Since it is a gift, it was not written by me but by **L. Little'sFanFic**. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I.

Disclaimer - I do not own Liv and Maddie, to the best of my knowledge neither does **L. Little'sFanFic**. We do not know the sexuality of the cast and this story is 100% fictional, and should always be considered as such.

The Story

It is only two days left until the Rooney's will be moving to California with their aunt and cousin until the Rooney house is fixed. This would not have happened if Parker did not build a tunnel system throw out the house and Joey for taking the sporting cookbook that was holding everything together.

Because of the house being rebuilt Liv had to give up being her Voltage show and hand it off to her co-star Josh. Parker was mad that Liv was giving this part up as he thought she was doing a great job and wanted her to stay. After all most of his life, she was in LA doing Sing it Loud.

While everyone was getting ready for the move, Parker made his way to the Voltage set to make sure Josh doesn't screw the show-up. There was even some part of him that wanted him to do even better than Liv. As he was on set, he saw Josh already in the new costume rehearsing some of the stunts for tomorrows show.

Parker was impressed that he was doing well, but he soon started to feel things he thought he would never feel for a guy. His dick was getting hard seeing Josh picking up a sweat from all the action work being done. Soon they called for break, and Parker just made a B line for Josh.

"Parker I thought you would be getting ready for the move?"

"I finished my packing already."

"How about Maddie did she finish too? Would like to see her before you guys go."

"I don't know maybe. I am not here to make small talk. I want to talk about you taking over Voltage."

"Is that so. Well, let's talk in my dressing room. It's still the same one."

"Ok then."

The two soon were in the dressing room with the door closed. Josh sipped down the top half of his costume only to reveal the top part of his chest.

"Hope you don't mind all that stunt work picks up a sweat."

"Um, yeah no problem."

Parker could not keep his eyes off of Josh's chest and don't know what's going on with him. He felt his dick getting harder. Josh notices that Parker was looking at his chest and he liked the attention he was getting. What no one knew about Josh was he is bi. Not only that he thought Parker was cute and would make a girl or boy very happy.

"So you want to talk about Voltage."

"Um, yeah."

Parker was trying hard not to look at Josh's chest.

"Well, they did make a change besides the obvious. My character ends up kissing a boy. Mostly because this boy also has powers and takes over me."

"I see. How do you feel about that?"

"Well I'm an actor, and it won't be my first boy kiss as I did it before in a play on Bradway. My scene partner won't be here until tomorrow and was hoping if you could go over the kissing part with me."

"Wait why me I'm straight."

"Well, your a young guy of science and could be practice for when you kiss a girl. Also the fact I not only notice you been looking at my chest but you have a nice bulge in your pants."

"Well, I can expl..."

Parker was cut off by Josh kissing Parker. Parker's eyes closed as Josh dominated the kiss. As Josh was rubbing Parker's bulge throw his jeans, Parker had his hand on Josh's bare chest and started to rub it. Both boys started to moan, and soon Josh removed Parker's shirt and smiled at a nice chest. Josh was about to remove his, but Parker stopped him.

"Keep it on for now."

Josh just smiled and the two went back making out. Both of their hands were rubbing all over each other's bodies. When the kissing stopped this time, Josh started to kiss his way down starting with Parker's neck that leads to his chest. Once he was getting close to Parker's pants, Parker was going to take them off but was stopped by Josh.

"Let me do it."

Parker smiled and let the older boy take off his pants. Josh smiled as he was slowly taking off Parker's pants. Once they where off his eyes widen seen the bulge looked even bigger without the pants on. He for one can't wait to see what Parker is packing. This will be the first Roonie he will see naked. Once Parker was fully naked Josh was impressed by Parker's size and wished he was that big at that age. Josh soon grabbed hold of Parker's dick and slowly jacked him off.

This was Parker's first sexual experience and can't believe it is a guy. As for Josh Parker will be his fifth. Parker could not stop moaning as Josh worked on his dick. Soon Josh was sucking Parker causing Parker to moan even more. Something took over Parker and started to face fuck, Josh. As for Josh, he did not mind as he took it like a pro. Soon Parker was on edge and warned Josh, but Josh kept sucking away wanting to taste young cum.

After a few more bobs Parker shot his load into Josh's mouth and gladly swallowed every drop Parker had to offer. While Pared was recharging Josh slowly removed his costume, and it was revealed Josh was not only going commando but had an impressive dick of his own. Parker knew he was going to suck that monster but hope it won't be going into his ass, as he doesn't know if he could handle it.

Parker soon grabbed hold of Josh's monster dick that Parker's hand could not even fit around it and gave it a few strokes before picking up the courage to suck his very first dick. Josh gave Parker a few tips as he moaned. For being his first dick, he was doing a great job ad other boys were not as good on their first time as Parker is. Josh so badly wanted to face fuck that cute face of Parker's but held back. Parker had to stop a few times and just jack off Josh as his jaw was getting sore.

Once he was sucking Josh again the older teen was even closer on edge and wanted to warn the cute boy he was about to shoot, but his lust got in the way and did not even bother telling him. After a few more bobs Josh shot off his massive load into Parker's mouth causing the young boy to cough and take out Josh's still firing dick out of his mouth. Josh's cum was now shooting at Parker's face. At the end, Parker was covered in cum.

Josh just smiled at the sexy sight in front of him, and Parker was going to say something but was cut off when the two started making out. Josh was able to taste himself as his cum was covering his own face. Josh for one doesn't mind getting facials he even does them himself. Once the kissing broke, Josh had an idea.

"I am always a top, but I will be bottom just for you."

This made Parker's eyes widen and thought of using Josh's cum as lube. Soon enough both boys where moaning as the fucking went on. Parker could not help himself from going faster and harder every few thrusts. Both boys were getting close to their edge but it was Josh who came first, and that was without jacking himself or Parker doing it as he fucked away. Josh shot ten times into the ground. After Josh finishes shooting his load, it was Parker who shot next after a few more pumps into Josh's ass.

The whole being fucked and felling Parker's cum shoot inside of him felt amazing and should be bottom more often. The two boys ended passed out with Parker's dick still inside of Josh's ass.

* * *

 **The End.**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
